Earth Devil Slayer Magic
Earth Devil Slayer Magic (地球滅悪魔法, Chikyū no Metsuaku Mahō) is a Lost, Caster-type magic and a form of Devil Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of earth and it's used by Hōzukimaru. DescriptionEdit Earth Devil Slayer is known to be a form of Devil Slayer Magic that enables the user to harness the power of the earth element within the heat of battle. As with all Devil Slayer Magics, Earth Devil Slayer Magic is only able to be learnt from a Book of Zeref, as the magic barrier particles of a demon would destroy the learner from within if they attempted to learn it 'naturally'. However, the Devil Slayer Magic is capable of 'upgrading' an elemental magic—this is shown when the user was wandering in the forest and entered a mysterious cave, finding a book, which 'upgraded' his Earth Magic into Earth Devil Slayer Magic. The user had developed the Earth Devil Slayer Magic to the point that they are capable of shifting between offense and defense in a matter of moments. Like all Slayer Magics, the user of Earth Dragon Slayer Magic is capable of devouring external sources of their natural element, in order to replenish their own energy; in this case, by consuming earth, the user is capable of restoring their strength and magical power, but again, like all Slayer Magics, they are unable to consume the earth that they produce. Finally, like all Slayer Magics, Earth Devil Slayer Magic enables the user to produce, generate, and manipulate earth from almost every part of their body, using it as a makeshift close-quarters weapon unique to themselves. The user has discovered that he can modify the properties of his element from having immense power that can blow a house to where he can use it to cut it in half, or make it full of holes. Another ability that he possesses is that he can, by a flick of his wrist move the ground around him and control it at will. There is also another ability that has the same process and that is that he is able to produce huge amounts of earth from his hand and blow his opponent like with a whip. In addition, he is able, by merging a couple of layers of earth to make an earth strong enough that it can withstand attacks for some quite some time. It can be used for offense and defense. The mage of this form is very muscular man, which can help him with some spells that he uses. There are three steps of use's that the user has to learn before becoming a complete master of this style. Steps to go from low to high with an average in the middle. The first step is learning how good can one control only earth in various ways, from making small waves of earth to making huge that can easily cover a village. This category also includes the speed that one can generate and use earth. Second level is average and it consists of not only of earth manipulation, but also rock and dirt too. The third and the final level is mastering all these steps as well as discovering the strongest form of this style. All these steps can be only achieved by hard work, because after the book of earth teaches a mage this form of Devil Slayer Magic, its up to him to learn all of it possibilities. SpellsEdit *'Earth Devil's Rage' (土魔の激昂, Doma no Gekikō): Earth Devil's Rage is an Earth Devil Slayer Magic Spell, it is the Earth Devil Slayer's exclusive Devil's Rage, incorporating the element of earth. The user first inhales deeply, gathering earth within their mouth; adding their own magical power into the mixture to serve as a propellant to the earth; charging it up for a few moments. Once the charging phase has been completed, the user unleashes a mighty roar which they quickly shape into the form of a tornado that is shot towards their foes. The tornado itself is shot like a bullet—being evenly sized, while possessing tremendous blunt force as it barges into the opponent, blasting them away. Such tornado possesses immense force, being capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp stalagmites of earth in the process, to shred the opponents' body. The earth released alongside the hurricane are able to pierce powerful strong magical barriers in the process of movement, thus even a barrier erected by an S-Class Mage would also be sundered; the earth fired work similar to a shotgun; spreading the damage dealt by the attack over a greater area. It is stunningly more powerful than a more focused blast due to the wider focus of the blast causing more widespread damage, rather than the narrower, more penetrative beam of regular 'Rage' techniques, already more than powerful enough to penetrate magical barriers. **'Earth Devil's Rage: Wrap the Earth' (土魔の激昂・地を覆, Doma no Gekikō: Chi wo Ōe): Earth Devil's Rage: Wrap the Earth is a variation of Earth Devil's Rage, now more focused to release a single powerful blast instead of spreading like a shotgun. When performing the spell, the user inhales deeply, gathering earth within their mouth; adding their own magical power into the mixture to serve as a propellant to the earth; charging it up for a few moments before releasing. This prompts a very large arm made of rock, whose appearance is reminiscent of an intricate gauntlet, to emerge from their mouth, and to move towards the foe with its fist clenched; it's movement is invisible, and it truly seems like the user shoots their opponent, except that the resulting impact is not akin to an actual pistol, but to a small hand-held cannon and powerful enough to propel the unlucky recipient several meters away. The incredible speed both makes the strike far more powerful, and harder to dodge; connecting instantly with the target. This stone limb can be elongated for great lengths, with its "forearm" taking the form of an extremely long succession of segments; something which also makes it free to twist, allowing the user to move it around as they wish and change its trajectory, if the enemy does somehow manage to send the fist back at them. Doma no Nadare. *'Earth Devil's Avalanche' (土魔の雪崩, Doma no Nadare): Category:Magic